Far
by phoenix545
Summary: It's been seven years since the disappearance of Iruka Hatake. Is there really any hope of looking? Is he even still alive? Kakashi knows, Kakashi knows that Iruka isn't dead and will find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: past mpreg, mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, defomities, mutations, OCs, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, NarutoxGaara, SakuraxOC, other pairings will be mentioned or added, motherlyIruka, PortugueseIruka, the village hidden in the waterfalls speaks Portuguese &Spanish, Google Translate. **

Chapter 1

It's been seven years since the disappearance of Iruka Hatake. No one knows what happened. Not even his son or his husband. Just one day he seemed to vanish from the earth without a trace. No body or any evidence he's still alive or dead was ever recovered. Police had given up, they were so frustrated, how could a person just disappear so suddenly? They searched for at least three years, finding nothing.

Gaara even helped out with the search. He said that a lot of abductions happen in the sand village, but still nothing ever came up. Naruto was heart broken, along with Kakashi. It aggravated them that they didn't do anything to prevent this. Now Moto, their son, grew up without a mother. He doesn't even really remember him too much.

The whole situation just made no sense. Why would Iruka just get up and leave? Did he really? He had a family was he not happy? Is that why he left? Or did something happen? All questions that will probably never be answered.

Kakashi was on another S-rank mission. Missions distracted him from the pain. After all these years, he still blames himself for Iruka's disappearance. He just came home from a mission, and Iruka was gone. It hurt, he would have valued the day he left a week ago more if he'd know that would be the very last time he'd see his lover again. Though, he knew, somehow, that Iruka wasn't dead, and it was his job to find him.

The ANBU he'd been chasing for about forty-five minutes was starting to become a speck in the trees. The jounin stopped and leaned on the tree trunk. The ANBU got him good with a few kunai, nothing too serious, but he had to stop thinking about Iruka. It only slowed him down. He needed to get home, he needed to get back to his son. The thought of his son loosing anymore people in his life made him blot until he was right behind the ANBU.

The ANBU noticed this and ducked down to lower ground. They fought again, mostly dogging kunai, nothing too serious. Kakashi threw a total of five kunai at the ANBU, which the ANBU wasn't able to doge because they'd been struck in the ankle. Two kunai pinned his arms to the trunk while the last one hit the porcelain mask. Just another mission. He'll kill the ANBU and take the scroll. Then he'll go home, and take another mission. The pain, has been getting worse.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: past mpreg, mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, defomities, mutations, OCs, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, NarutoxGaara, SakuraxOC, other pairings will be mentioned or added, motherlyIruka, PortugueseIruka, the village hidden in the waterfalls speaks Portuguese &Spanish, Google Translate. **

Chapter 2

Kakashi was about to walk over and take the scroll, but froze. The porcelain mask shattered into a million pieces, his whole body felt stiff. The person behind the mask, wasn't who he thought it would be. Those eyes glared at him, like cold, dark, daggers. Those eyes, that hair, that expression.

"..." he wanted to say so many things, nothing wanted to come out however. They just stared at each other. Glare to shocked eyes.

"Que diabos você está olhando?!" the ANBU hissed. The jounin couldn't breathe. "Mate-me covarde!"

"Where...where have you been?" that's the only thing that seemed to come out.

"Eh?" suddenly, the jounin felt fury. His gaze sharpened.

"Where the fuck have you been?! Why? Why did you leave?! Where did you go?! Answer me dammit!" he was crying, but he couldn't hold it in. Tears started rolling down his his masked cheeks. It was Iruka, it was fucking Iruka. After seven years of painfully searching, coming out with nothing, here Iruka stood, right in front of him.

"Que diabos você está falando?!"

"Fuck you! I know you can speak English!" the ANBU huffed, knowing full well he'd been caught.

"Fine, you caught me. I can speak English, but I still don't know what you're talking about. I never met you." his voice had a strong Portuguese accent, almost like he knew English but not much of it. Kaskashi felt a clench in chest, though stepped closer, trapping the brunette who was ripping the kunai from his flesh.

"No, stop with this game. You know me Iruka." the ANBU raised an eyebrow.

"How...how do you know my name?" Kakashi's eyes widen with fury and took the smaller male by the shoulders, shaking him.

"Stop! Stop pretending!" his voice was cracking, but he didn't care. "You were always worried about me running away and look at you! Pretending like you don't know me. Did I somehow hurt you that bad?" Iruka's face relaxed, then turned into a tiny closed smile, placing his one gloved hand onto the jounin,s jaw. Kakashi couldn't help it, he melted, leaning into the warm touch. They looked at each other in the eyes deeply, damn, he'd forgotten how sexy and beautiful Iruka was, it's been so long. His heart felt so eased, the pain suddenly stopped. Maybe, maybe Iruka was done with the act and will finally come home, and explain everything. Maybe...maybe this pain will stop forever. Before he could lean down to kiss the soft, full lips, Iruka leans up onto his tip-toes. After Iruka had given birth, he had become slightly shorter, use to be 5'10 now 5'8, and Kakashi was 6'2. How he missed teasing about the height difference. He wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist and the other wrapped his arms around his neck.

Then whispered into his ear in a very seductive tone "Sinto muito, seu idiota." Kakashi felt a stinging pain coming from his abdomen. He hissed, harshly pushing the other away, then roughly ripping out the kunai that he'd been stabbed with. The jounin looked up with narrow eyes at the ANBU who now was standing on a tree branch.

"Well, maybe we'll meet again, maybe we'll fuck. I would give you a chance, for a cheap price too. You really are sexy. Until then, tchau." the brunette did a sign, vanishing into thin air. Kakashi wanted to chase after him, but his body was shaking. He feel face first onto the grassy ground, and sobbed, just letting every tear out, hoping the pain will stop.

"Iruka..." he hitched in between cries.

* * *

 **quick Portuguese translations!:**

 **Que diabos você está olhando: what the hell are you looking at**

 **Mate-me covarde: kill me coward  
**

 **Que diabos você está falando: what the hell are you talking about  
**

 **Sinto muito, seu idiota: i'm sorry, you idiot  
**

 **tchau: bye  
**

 **if there is any mistakes please feel free to correct me :)!**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


End file.
